


Words In Action

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were already naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words In Action

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Penn Spy Credo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian). 



They were already naked.

Daniel insisted that Jack lie on top of the deep blue coverlet, just as he had mentioned the night before. Jack grinned and wiggled a bit, sighing at the feeling of smooth material sticking slightly to his back. It was still hot outside; the air heavy and still, but he'd turned down the air conditioner out of consideration for Daniel's thin desert blood.

Daniel parted Jack's legs and kneeled between them. Jack stretched some more and hooked his hands up behind his head, hanging loosely onto the wooden slats of the bedhead.

"Got something in mind?"

Daniel blinked and rose up, one hand dropping down to his erect cock.

"What was it you said on the 'phone last night? Something about wanting me to come on your dick and jerking you off with it afterwards?"

"Hoo, yessireh, have we got a show on for us tonight," Jack drawled, eyes warming in appreciation. "The floor's yours, Doctor Jackson."

"Why thank you," Daniel said, a bit breathless as he started to run his hand up and down the shaft. "Thought you might appreciate seeing my technique in real life."

Jack parted his knees, raising them up. "Come closer."

Daniel shuffled forward, right hand moving a little quicker as his left hand rubbed over the slightly leaking head. "See...it's all in the wrist."

Jack chuckled and Daniel closed his eyes, stroking harder. "Feels good. I like having you watch me."

"This is way better than I imagined."

"You've imagined me doing this?" Daniel asked, eyes slitting open.

"You wouldn't _believe_ what I've imagined you doing," Jack said, licking his bottom lip.

"I've studied thousands of years of human history -- I think I can imagine." Daniel grinned and paused. "Lift up a bit. Open up."

Jack smiled and parted his lips, allowing Daniel to slip the head of his cock into his mouth. Jack tightened his lips, sucking softly as Daniel continued to jerk off, his fingers rubbing up and down Jack's throat, nudging his chin on the upstroke.

"Ah, this is good," Daniel moaned, leaning forward. Jack pulled back, licking the tip of his cock over and over again, swallowing all traces of precome. "Too good."

He pulled out and dropped back, sighing as Jack made a grunt of disappointment. "Nearly there."

"Do it, Daniel," Jack said, voice low and coarse. "Come all over me."

"All over you?" Daniel repeated, pulling hard, really tugging at it, dropping his head down so he could watch Jack writhe in front of him, hands tightly clenching the bedhead, sweat beading on his face as he waited to be covered.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah."

"That's it, Danny. Come on me. Come hard. Rub it all over me."

Daniel grunted and came, spilling over Jack's stomach, manoeuvring his dick so it splashed over Jack's hard cock.

"That's it. Oh god, that's it," Jack moaned, struggling against his tight hold on the bed frame, twitching as he was covered in warm fluid. "That's it, Danny. Fuck. Yeah."

Daniel's smile slackened as he came down off his high. He rubbed the come over Jack's lower abdomen, humming slightly as he pooled most of it and ran it up and down Jack's shaft.

"Oh, fuck," Jack whimpered, pushing his hips up.

"That's it, Jack. Fuck my hand."

Jack gasped, head falling back even as he kept his eyes open, seemingly entranced by the sight of Daniel's capable hands pulling him off slowly, tightening their grip, giving him a secure place to thrust into.

"So much come," Daniel murmured, scooping up a bit and holding it out. Jack's head snapped forward and unerringly latched onto their target. He sucked Daniel's come-covered fingers into his mouth, moaning again as he ran his tongue over and between them, licking, sucking them, going down on them as he continued to thrust up into Daniel's clenched fist.

"So much," Daniel said, squeezing hard. Jack bit down gently, sucking harder as he came all over Daniel's still moving hand. Daniel waited until Jack's laboured breathing had steadied, then removed his fingers, slip-sliding up Jack's body until they were both laying flat. He leaned in for a kiss, tasting himself in Jack's mouth, licking his chin and sucking on Jack's tongue until the taste had diluted.

Eventually the kisses became softer. Jack tilted his head and placed a hot hand on the back of Daniel's neck, controlling the pace, slowing them down as he ran his other hand up and down Daniel's back, caressing his sides, his arse, his thighs. Daniel bracketed Jack's face with his hands, letting his whole weight rest on the body beneath him.

This was love. Anyone could get their rocks off. Two grown men with healthy libidos had a myriad of ways to please each other sexually but this; the deep kisses, the unhurried touching, the tactile reassurances -- this meant love.

Jack sighed into Daniel's mouth, finishing off their kiss with tiny bites. He patted Daniel's butt. "Off you get."

Daniel rolled off. "What's wrong?"

Jack paused on the edge of the bed, looking back over his shoulder. "Nothing," he said with a glimmer in his eye. "I'm just going to get a 'phone book."


End file.
